


Aftermath

by CandyFreak



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyFreak/pseuds/CandyFreak
Summary: Maiev's feelings and thoughts after a secretly shared night with Illidan.





	Aftermath

The closeness to the coast gave Deliverance Point a salty air usually annoying for her, when she had her helmet on sometimes she could even taste it, yet today as her senses were still locked and drunk of last night’s events she wasn’t even bothered by such thing.

Never in her existence would she thought about this moment.

She was not a child, nor was she one of those awfully romantic teenagers, yet she couldn’t stop her mind from fluttering around her feelings, making the tension more palpable. He wasn’t even close to her, seeming focused on his chat with the Archmage but she could still feel the electric aura secretly shared between them, desperately claiming for more.

The more she allowed herself to remember, the more she wished to live it again.

As Velen spoke to her, she couldn’t help but look at _him_ , wondering if he felt the same way, if the frown on his face or the slow stretch of his wings was his attempt to clear his mind.

“…And for that mission, Illidan might be the only one with enough experience” The old draenei mentioned, clueless of what was going through her mind.

But somehow he was right, Illidan the only one who could and had make her feel like this.

_Ever_.

Just the memory of his fingers running through her long hair, warm big hands caressing her thighs as if needing to know they were real, the raw pleasure felt as she ran her nails through his back leaving a darker trail on his tattooed skin, made her tremble.

She craved the feel of the thin layer of sticky sweat between their naked bodies, those careful bites, mixed with passionate kisses she never though could be real, around her body as the night allowed them to melt into the most secretly desires, making every one of them _real._

She wanted _him._

_More._

It was surely dangerous, wrong, going against every single of her rules… But it felt _so right, so good._

As dangerous as it could be _, she would cross that line willingly again._

“Perhaps you’re right, Prophet” she answered, allowing herself to look at him more obviously, but trying to mask her desire. As her eyes meet his fel gaze, she knew she wasn’t the only one who was struggling with the tension.

_And by the wicked smile he gave her, that wasn’t going to be the only dawn faced together._

**Author's Note:**

> Sligthly AU, since Maiev is kinda hard to write :P
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments & Feedback are totally welcomed!


End file.
